


Snuggle with a Side of Comfort

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [57]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gender Bender, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus had a bad day; Tailgate knows how to make him feel a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggle with a Side of Comfort

 

Cyclonus hated days like these.  Council meetings drawing on forever, Megatron stirring up pointless arguments just to mess with them all, running into Whirl, the works of other gods making his own duties harder...

 

He was used to those.  He had dealt with them all before.  He had even had days as bad or worse than this one.

 

The God of Night blinked as a small figure shuffled next to him, her head moving to rest better on his chest.

 

"Cyclonus?"

 

He finally looked down at Tailgate, who now looked worried.

 

"Are you alright-?"

 

He stopped her from getting up, holding her to him tighter before letting up.  She was still confused, but she didn't move as he laid his head onto hers.

 

"Did you have a bad day?"

 

Cyclonus remained silent.  Tailgate didn't ask again, waiting for him to move.  He finally moved his hands to hold her, making it more comfortable for her to rest against his body.

 

She didn't expect much else.  Her lover never talked much about his duties as God or on the Council.  But it was bad days where he became clingier.  She didn't mind.  She was often a source of comfort for her friends when they had problems and she didn't mind being one for her lover either.

 

"That bad?"  She reached out as best as she could to hold him back, "Did Whirl try to pick a fight with you again?"

 

He grumbled, reaching up to stroke her hair.

 

"...He said something about me to get you mad, didn't he?"

 

Another grumble followed by an angry huff.  Looks like she hit the bullseye on that one.

 

"It's okay," she snuggled into his chest again, "Whirl is just being a rude jerk.  I'm here."

 

Cyclonus let out a slow sigh before he made the slightest of movement that vaguely seemed like snuggling against Tailgate.

 

She didn't mind.  He wasn't that big on showing his emotions.  And she didn't mind.  Being here with him made her feel safe and loved.

 

And she didn't want anything else from her godly lover.

 

END


End file.
